moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferryman, The (2007)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Chris Graham | written by = Nick Ward; Matthew Metcalfe | produced by = Tim Smith; Paul Brett; Richard Fletcher; Alan Harris; Matthew Metcalfe | music by = Haim Frank Ilfman | cinematography = Aaron Morton | edited by = Nigel Galt | distributed by = Atlantic Film Productions General Film Corporation | release date(s) = February 8th, 2007 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = New Zealand/UK | language = English | budget = NZD 7,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Ferryman is a UK/New Zealand horror film of the body snatcher subgenre. It was directed by Chris Graham and written by Nick Ward. It was produced by Atlantic Film Productions and the General Film Corporation and premiered in Europe on February 8th, 2007. The film stars John Rhys-Davies, Kerry Fox, Sally Stockwell, Amber Sainsbury, Tamer Hassan, Craig Hall, Julian Arahanga and Lawrence Makoare. Plot A group of tourists: Chris, a wealthy American; Tate, Chris's temperamental fiance; Kathy, an ex-nurse haunted by recurring nightmares of a young girl who died in her care; her boyfriend Zane; Big Dave, the owner and captain of a luxurious yacht; and his wife Suze set sail on a leisure trip to Fiji. The voyage is interrupted when they respond to a distress signal from a nearby vessel, and rescue its sole surviving crew member ("The Greek"). Unbeknownst to the group, The Greek is possessed by the malevolent spirit of a man who seeks to cheat death by using an enchanted dagger to swap souls with a succession of new hosts. The Greek attacks Zane, taking control of his body, before embarking on a murderous rampage of which Kathy, Zane (now trapped in The Greek's dying body) and Tate (who is ultimately possessed by the spirit) are the only survivors. Kathy and Zane escape after the girl from Kathy's dream visits her and reveals the spirit's origin and how to defeat it: The spirit cannot possess money, as this would compel it to pay the fare which would allow the titular Ferryman to convey it into the afterlife. Kathy tricks the possessed Tate into accepting a coin that the girl gave her. The Ferryman appears and claims the spirit, before disappearing into the darkness. The final scenes show Kathy in Fiji, luring a man she meets at a party back to her room, so that Zane can use the dagger to transfer his soul into the man's body. Wikipedia:The Ferryman (film) Cast Notes * The Ferryman, The Ferryman (2007) and Ferryman, The all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Everyone must pay." * Filmed in Auckland, New Zealand. The shoreline scenes were filmed at Birkenhead Wharf, while other scenes were filmed at Great Barrier Island and Waiheke Island. * The Ferryman was released to DVD in Region 1 (widescreen) format on September 25th, 2007 by Millennium. Sci-Fi Movie Page; The Ferryman (2007)Amazon.com; The Ferryman (2007); DVD * Premiered at the European Film Market in Germany on February 8th, 2007. It first premiered in the UK at the London Sci-Fi Film Festival on May 4th. It was first screened in the United States at the Seattle International Film Festival on June 1st, 2007. * This is the first movie produced by General Film Corporation. * Several of the stunt performers used in this film such as Min Windle and Dayna Porter also played characters in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. Actors Amber Sainsbury, Craig Hall and Ben Fransham were also featured in that film. * The Ferryman is director Chris Graham's second feature film and his first horror movie. * This movie marks the screenwriting debut of Matthew Metcalfe. * This is Nick Ward's second film work as a screenwriter. * Actor Robbie Magasiva is the older brother of Pua Magasiva, who appeared in 30 Days of Night. * Actor Tamer Hassan shares a birthday with composer Haim Frank Ilfman. Tamer was born on March 18th, 1968 and Haim was born in 1970. * This is the first professional film work for actress Imogen Cassin. External Links * * The Ferryman at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 2000s; Dagger; Female topless nudity; Fiji; Possession ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2007/Films Category:February, 2007/Films Category:British films Category:New Zealand films Category:F/Films Category:Chris Graham/Director Category:Matthew Metcalfe/Writer Category:Nick Ward/Writer Category:Paul Brett/Executive producer Category:Richard Fletcher/Producer Category:Alan Harris/Producer Category:Matthew Metcalfe/Producer Category:Tim Smith (XXVI)/Executive producer Category:Haim Frank Ilfman/Composer Category:Aaron Morton/Cinematographer Category:Nigel Galt/Editor Category:John Rhys-Davies/Actor Category:Kerry Fox/Actor Category:Sally Stockwell/Actor Category:Tamer Hassan/Actor Category:Craig Hall/Actor Category:Julian Arahanga/Actor Category:Lawrence Makoare/Actor Category:Imogen Cassin/Actor Category:Ben Fransham/Actor Category:Robbie Magasiva/Actor Category:Min Windle/Stunt performer Category:Dayna Porter/Stunt performer